Manicore vs Fairy Tail
by Mp309
Summary: A mission gone wrong for team Shadow Gear! Who gets hurt? What will happen? Who will save them? This will be a chapter series, but if I cannot make a chapter series I will just upload the other chapters seperatly! Hope ya'll like! May range between K to T. GAJEVY/GALE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls! I am going to try my first chapter fic! Thank you MasterJennfer for my first Review on my story " The New Addition or Additions?"! I hope ya'll like the story. I do not own and of the characters or Fairy Tail!**

It was a simple mission for Team Shadow Gear, find a book, that was located in some ancient ruins. " Alright guys you ready!" Levy said in excitement, standing in front of a very large door. The doors had carvings of mythical creatures, manly Greek and Egyptian together,odd. "Ready, Levy!" both boys shouted together. As Levy pushed open the large doors, which she fund surprisingly lighter than expected, and walked into the large chamber.

The chamber was large and looked similar in size and design to the Kardia Kathedrale, with benches set up against the walls, which was covered in murals of creatures and battles. The pillars were designed with more murals and drawings. As the team keep walking forwards, toward the altar and the book that lay atop it. Levy could see that the book was large and old.

"Theres the book, lets get it and get back to town." Levy stated as she reached for the book.

As Levy picked up the book, the altar began to sink into the ground. The whole building seemed to shake. Then it all stopped. " Let's get out of here quick!" Doy yelled. They turned and ran towards the door. Before they could the ground cracked open, and suddenly a large creature crawled up, it had the head and body of a lion, wings of a bat, and tail of a scorpion, they could see three rows of razor sharp teeth, and its claws were as long as daggers.

A Manticore!

It's glowing yellow eyes, looked at them in anger and hunger. " OK, stay calm and slowly back up. Droy grab the emergency card, the one that Cana gave us!" Levy instructed. Droy reached in to Levy's bag which he was holding and slowly pulled it out. Jet stood in front of Levy, who was still holding the book.

The Manticore was sniffing the air, as if trying to find them. It looked at them and charged!

Droy pressed the card and it started ringing.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall Cana POV**

Cana on the bar with her boyfriend, a lage barrel of ale, Suddenly she felt a ringing form her purse. She immediatly grabbed it and looked at the card and answered it. Droy's fce showed up, he was sweating and his eyes showed terror.

"Droy whats wrong?!" Cana yelled, startling and making the members that were present look at her,

"Cana we need help, the mission, were in trouble! A Manticore, its attacking us we need help! LEVY! JET! Watch out!" Droy whispered the first part, but screamed the last. Cana looked a Master, who was sitting beside her. He looked at the members, and yelled, "Team Natsu, Gajeel, Lily, Juvia, and the Raijinshuu. Go and help Team Shadow Gear. They are west of here and at the old ruins, you should know of them Laxus. Go now!"

The teams all got up and ran, Laxus in the lead. 'Please bring them back safe!' Cana thought as she set her mug down, for the first time losing the urge to drink.

 **Ruins Gajeel POV**

He was worried. He really liked Levy. As in like like, or as Lily would say it, madly in love. He knew what a Manticore cold do, he read about it, he hoped no one who get stung. Getting stung could mean a painful and slow death, if not treated immediately.

He hoped Levy wasn't hurt, and if she was, he was gonna kill her lapdogs!


	2. Chapter 2

_**So sorry for the long wait, school is a pain! Okay anyway, please review, and I am taking requests! But no lemons or rated M, sorry I have parents that would kill me, but I will do more battle scenes! I hope ya'll enjoy, and if I am bad at these fanfics tell me nicely. Do hope ya'll enjoy!**_

 **Inside Ruins No One's POV**

The rescue team ran into the ruins.

All their hearts skipped a beat.

Jet was unconscious lying on his stomach, facing towards them, his left arm at an odd angle, his forehead was bleeding, and gashes were all across his body. Droy was semi-conscious and looking at the team. He was crying, and yelling, "Help LEVY!"

The team looked towards levy who had a 'Solid-Script Shield' up, with the Manticore attacking it. She looked worse than her teammates, her right arm was visibly broken, as well as her left ankle. She looked to be in extreme pain, as she looked towards them, and a look of hope appeared in her eyes. The Manticore as if sensing more people, looked towards them.

 **Levy POV**

Everything hurt. Levy was practically out of magic energy, her body failing. She could tell that she had internal bleeding, most of her ribs either shattered or broken, one puncturing her lung. She just wanted to sleep.

She suddenly heard the large doors being burst open. She turned her head and saw… a rescue team! They were saved. The Manticore also looked towards the door and snarled. He stopped his attack, just as Levy's Shield feel. She watched as he took one more swipe at her, and it sent her flying into the alter. She could hear something crack and immense agony go through her back.

"LEVY!" she heard someone yell. 'Gajeel? What's he doing here?' Levy thought as she started to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw was lighting, swords, ice spikes, flames, and an iron pole hit the Manticore, as she blacked out.

 **Gajeel POV**

Gajeel was boiling with anger. He was going to kill that creature, all at once the rest of the joined teams attacked the Manticore. He looked towards Levy, just as the creature it her into the altar, and a loud crack echoed through the building.

" Levy!" he screamed. He watched as she lost consciousness, his heart aching. The creature turned and ran at them, it reached Erza first, and she blocked it's claws with her sword. As the others were fighting, Gajeel motioned for Freed and Lucy to get Team Shadow Gear out of the building.

No One's POV

Lucy and Freed got Jet and Droy out first, since they were closest to the fighting. They walked quickly and silently past the Manticore and towards Levy. As they got closer they noticed she was in an awkward position. As Freed started to pick her up, Levy let out a blood-curdling scream. Freed instantly set her down, and felt around her ribs and spine. His face went a ghostly pale.

"Her back it..it's broken." he whispered, looking at Lucy.

Lucy's breathing hitched. She couldn't believe it. She looked towards the battle, just as Erza threw her sword into the Manticore's heart. It gave a murderous growl as it fell to the ground, dead.

The others ran towards them. They could see the despair in Lucy's eyes.

"Whats wrong, is she alright?!" Gajeel said as he knelt down next to Levy.

"Her back, Gajeel, it's broken, we can't move her. We need Wendy or something to carry her on. If we move her now it could make it worse." Freed explained to the frantic Dragonslayer.

Lucy pulled out a communication lacrima and called Fairy Tail. Master Makarov's face appeared on the screen. Lucy quickly explained their situation. Makarov ordered them to get back to Fairy Tail immediately.

"Master wants us to bring them to the Guild. Freed make a stretcher, Natsu get Jet, Gray you and Bixlow go get Droy. Head straight to the Guild, me, Gajeel, Freed and Erza will bring Levy. The rest of you go back to the Guild." Lucy ordered.

As the others left, Freed was able to make a stretcher out of two poles of wood, from broken benches, and hi own jacket. They quickly,but carefully loaded Levy onto the stretcher, making her groan in pain.

"Alright let's get moving." Freed said, grabbing one end, while Gajeel lifted the other.

 **At the Guild**

Half of the rescue team returned, and waited for the other half to return. Mira, Wendy, and Porlyusica had prepped the infirmary and were working on Jet and Droy, waiting for the arrival of Levy.

As they finished Droy, the Guild doors burst open, and in ran the rest of the rescue team. Freed and Gajeel carefully climbed up the stairs and into the Guild's infirmary. Lying her on the bed, Wendy rushed up and started to heal her. Wendy's face went slack, "I...I can't heal her back.!" she cried.

The others looked at her in disbelief. Gajeel couldn't believe it. Levy, his Shrimp, would never walk.

 _ **I know short right, not very good at long stories sorry! This might be my only chapter story, I kinda like one-shots. Anyway I hope ya'll liked it, I will upload soon, and PLEASE review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the final chapter, I hope ya'll like it. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Levy POV**

Levy opened her eyes slowly, wincing when the sun hit her sensitive eyes. She looked around slowly seeing white walls and cabinets full of medicines and supplies, the Guild's infirmary. Suddenly she remembered what happened. She looked around, not seeing anyone, but did feel a weird weight on her right arm, she looked down and got an eyeful of crazy black hair. _Gajeel?_ She thought. As if sensing her gaze, Gajeel lifted his head. Crimson eyes meet hazel ones.

"Finally awake shrimp? How are you feeling?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm ok. How long was I out and where is Jet and Droy?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

Gajeel handed her a glass of water, after helping her lift her head. "Their ok, left yesterday, their wounds weren't as bad as yours. You've been in and out for about a week." He answered setting the glass down on the table near the bed. Levy could see there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Gajeel what's wrong? I can tell there's something you're hiding from me." Levy queried.

 **Gajeel POV**

 _Sh*t, what am I gonna say?! Well you back is broken, so no more missions and walking! Can't say it like that idiot!_ Gajeel thought. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Levy attempting to sit up, but with extreme difficulty. It wasn't until she let out a pained gasp that finally got his attention.

"What the h*ll you doing?! You can't sit up Shrimp!" Gajeel said with anger and suprise.

"I'm just trying to sit up! Why is it so hard and my legs are like weights. And I can't feel them, wait, why can't I feel my legs? Gajeel?" Levy insisted, she look scared, afraid of the answer.

Gajeel swallowed thickly, it s now or never.

" Levy… when the Manticore hit you into the pedestal, your lower back- it- it broke, i'm so sorry!" Gajeel Redfox the Iron Shadow Dragonslayer was never one to cry, but now he shed tears looking away from the Script mage.

 **Nobody POV**

 _What! No, that can't be possible! And Gajeel he's crying, this can't be true!?_ She thought in shock. "Gajeel please don't cry! It's not you fault, it will be ok, we're Fairy Tail we can get through anything!" Levy said with her always cheerful attitude. And she believed every word she said, they could get through it.

"How can you say that?! Your legs are broken! Are you not the least bit sad?" Gajeel asked in disbelief.

"Silly of course i'm sad and I have to be cheerful, I can't be sad or angry about something that happens and it can't be changed. I also know I have you and my friends to help me. So how about you help me go down to the hall, I'm in the mood for some tea and food." She announced.

Gajeel looked at her amazed at how someone so small could tackle such a large hurdle.

He grinned and let out his signature chuckle 'Ghihi!' He walked to a closet across the room, and pulled out a folded wheelchair. After unfolding it, Gajeel helped Levy sit up slowly and slid her onto the seat, then her legs. As Levy finally got onto the seat she looked at her legs, they were thinner, and her knee bones showed more.

"Gajeel, can you hand me that blanket?" Levy asked. As he handed her the blanket, she spread it over her knees and took the extra blanket length away from the tires and under her. Gajeel could tell she still was a little nervous about seeing her legs looking so unhealthy.

As they headed down towards the stairs, Gajeel lifted the wheelchair and Levy with ease, and carried it down the stairs. Once they got down, they were instantly surrounded by their fellow guildmates. They looked happy and relieved.

"LEVY-SAN! You're awake!" Yelled both Jet and Droy, who were practically jumping up and down in joy.

"Good to see you awake Miss Levy. How are you feeling?" Master Makarov shouted over the noise of the guild. After the question the whole guild went quiet.

"I'm feeling ok,and thank you Master. And thank you everyone who helped save me, Jet and Droy!" Levy said happily. She looked around seeing the rescue team nodding their heads to her in silent 'You're welcome.'

Levy looked around at her guildmates, she was so grateful she had this life, ups and downs, all of it. Levy knew that no matter what, Fairy Tail will always have her back, broken or not.

Gajeel looked at Levy and noticed her lost in thought, he couldn't help but grin. He leaned down from behind her wheelchair and kissed the top of her head. She looked up surprised, and as she did his lips touched hers. The whole guild stopped and looked at the possibly new Fairy Tail couple.

 **Levy and Gajeel POV**

Gajeel brought Levy to his little cottage at the edge of the woods near the guild. Once they were inside, Levy looked at Gajeel and asked, "So how long have you liked me?"

"Since Tenrou. But I started to love you after the GMG. What about you?" He replied.

"Since you saved me from Laxus's lightning bolt. And I started to love you after Tenrou." She said. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"So I guess now where a couple? If not, Mira might ether kill us or force us too!" Gajeel asked. Lev nodded and said a quick 'Yes.' He smiled and leaned down for another kiss.

 **No POV**

Levy and Gajeel started to date despite Levy's disability. And are still attempting to find a way to help levy walk again.

 **THE END**

 **How was it? This may be my last chapter story, the rest might just be regular one-shots. I do take requests, but again absolutely no rated M/lemons. I hoped ya'll like it! Stay tuned for some more stories! :)**


End file.
